Eine Rivalin, Partnerin und auch Freundin
by Meridyna
Summary: Erza ist nun an einem Punkt, an dem sie selbst nicht mehr weiter weiß. Mirajane versucht ihr zu helfen und erinnert sich an damals... [contents slightly femslash] pls R


„Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her..."

„Hmm? Was meinst du damit, Erza?"

Mirajane hielt inne. Sie war mit Erza in der Gildenbibliothek und sortierte die zurück gebrachten Bücher an ihren richtigen Platz. Erza war nach einer Weile nachdenklich hereingekommen und hatte abwesend Mira beobachtet. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie überhaupt etwas von sich gab und dann sprach sie in Rätseln.

Erza hob den Kopf und blickte Mirajane nun direkt an.

„Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem du die Dämonin warst. Wild und unberechenbar. Damals hast du mir jeden Tag die Hölle heiß gemacht."

Die Weißhaarige lachte leise.

„Sehr viel Zeit ist vergangen und einige Sachen sind passiert." Mirajane wurde ernster. „Lisanna ..."

Nun stockte sie. Dies ist kein Thema, was ihr behagte. Ihre kleine Schwester Lisanna ist bei einem Auftrag, den sie selbst damals als S-Rang Magierin angenommen hatte, gestorben. Ihr Bruder hatte während seines Full Body Take Over die Kontrolle verloren und sie tödlich verletzt. Es war eine Sache, die sie nie verarbeiten konnte. Um sich selbst zu bestrafen, hatte sie damals die Arbeit als Magierin niedergelegt und arbeitete nun nur noch als Mitarbeiterin in Fairy Tale.

„Ja, viel Zeit ist vergangen", murmelte Erza.

Die Ritterin saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Treppe und schloss die Augen.

Mirajane seufzte. Langsam ging sie auf die Rothaarige zu und berührte dann sanft ihre Schulter.

„Erza...", hauchte sie.

Augenblicke verstrichen, bevor Erza ihren Kopf hob. Die Augen waren geschwollen und Tränen bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln.

Mirajane hockte sich neben die Ritterin und lehnte sich an deren Schulter an.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte Mira.

Wieder verstrich einige Zeit, bevor Erza sprach.

„Eine Rivalin. Eine Partnerin. Und gleichzeitig auch einfach nur eine Freundin."

Sie schluckte ein paar Tränen hinunter.

„Ich möchte wieder gefordert werden, tagtäglich eine spitze Zunge hören, die mir zuflüstert, dass ich den Anschluss verpasse. Jemand, der an meiner Seite kämpft und instinktiv weiß, was ich als nächstes mache. Instinktiv darauf reagiert und mir Rückendeckung gibt. Und jemand, der in meinen Augen sieht, dass es mir nicht gut geht, auch wenn ich lache..."

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern und sie wurden von einem Schluchzen erstickt.

Eine drückende Stille entstand, in der Mira nicht wagte irgendwas zu sagen. Nein, der Augenblick sollte in Stille vorbei ziehen.

„Ich möchte doch nur jemanden haben, der mich liebt, wie ich bin!", rief Erza schluchzend. „Nur jemand, der damit auch offen umgeht!"

Tränen kullerten ihr nun die Wange hinab. Ein kleiner Bach bildete sich, der ihr bis zum Kinn ging und der Boden wurde feucht unter den tropfenden Tränen.

Mira sah zu Boden und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. War sie bereit? Konnte sie es? Sie blickte Erza seitlich an. Sah die Tränen, die gequollenen Augen und die sinnlichen Lippen, auf denen gekaut wurde. Ja, sie konnte es.

„Erza...", fing sie an.

Sie stockte noch einmal. Noch nie hatte sie es geschafft, so etwas auszusprechen. Die Ritterin wusste darum, aber es wirklich in Worte zu fassen? Dies war nochmal etwas ganz anderes...

Die Rothaarige blickte auf und sah sie an. Mirajane versank in diesen braunen Rehaugen. Immer tiefer fiel sie, bis sie auf _Damals_ stieß...

„_Erza!", rief Mirajane und grinste._

_Endlich hatte sie die Ritterin gefunden. Sie war im Wald und trainierte. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand stieß sie immer wieder gegen imaginäre Gegner, die einer nach dem anderen fielen. Keuchend drehte sie sich zu der Stimme um._

„_Erza!" Die Dämonin lachte. „Haust du schon wieder diese armen Hirngespinste? Komm, such dir lieber einen richtigen Gegner!"_

_Mirajane grinste und vollzog einen Full Body Take Over in Satan Soul._

„_Los, zeig doch mal, ob du es drauf hast!", rief sie nun mit einem wahnsinnigem Blick in ihren Augen._

_Zähneknirschend stand Erza vor ihr, immer noch keuchend._

„_Na warte!" Die junge Ritterin hob ihr Schwert und rannte auf die Dämonin zu. „AAAAAHHHH!"_

_Mirajane sprang in die Luft und formte eine schwarze Magiekugel. Lachend warf sie diese auf Erza, die nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Mit einer Explosion wurde die Rothaarige gegen einen Baum katapultiert. Husten drang aus den Rauchschwaden hervor, dann sah man eine Gestalt, die sich aufraffte._

„_Noch nicht genug?", fragte Mira spöttisch._

_Wieder hob Erza ihr Schwert und rannte so schnell sie konnte auf Satan Soul zu. Einer zweiten Magiekugel konnte sie gerade so ausweichen, als sie dann zum Sprung ansetzte. Mit voller Kraft schlug sie zu!_

_Es klirrte. Mit ihrem Unterarm hatte Mirajane den Angriff abwehren können. Glücklicherweise übte Erza mit stumpfen Schwertern. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schleuderte sie die Kämpferin von sich weg und bereitete noch eine Magiekugel vor._

_Die Ritterin federte sich spielend ab und rannte sofort wieder los. Mitten im Lauf materialisierte sich ein zweites Schwert in ihrer Hand, ebenfalls stumpf, aber mit einem breiterem Blatt. Sie nutze einen Baum, an dem sie hochsprang, um über Mirajane zu kommen. Die Magiekugel flog auf sie zu, doch diese konnte sie mit einem Schwert dieses Mal abblocken, sodass die Kugel in einen Baum neben ihr ein krachte. Mit dem zweiten Schwert holte sie aus und zielte auf die Schulter der Dämonin. Mirajane wich aus, aber übersah das andere Schwert. Mit einem heftigen Schlag traf es sie in der Seite. Zornig flog sie Erza hinterher und rammte sie in den Boden. Ihre Klauenhände krallten sich um die Arme der Ritterin und ihr ganzes Gewicht verlagerte sie auf den Körper. Somit war die Rothaarige am Boden festgenagelt._

_Zähneknirschend versuchte sich Erza aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien, doch die Dämonin war einfach zu stark._

„_Geh! Runter! Von! Mir!", knurrte sie._

_Mirajane lachte. Sie verwandelte sich wieder zurück und hatte nun wieder ihren violetten Minirock an._

„_Aber aber, so schwer bin ich nun auch nicht", lachte die Weißhaarige immer noch. Dann beugte sie sich runter zu Erzas Ohr. „Aber ich muss dich loben. Du warst gut. Besser als gedacht."_

_Der Atem streifte ihren Nacken und alle Härchen stellten sich auf. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ebenfalls ins Gesicht, sodass sie versuchte, es zu verstecken._

„_D-Danke", murmelte sie verlegen._

_Noch immer waren die Lippen erschreckend Nahe an ihrem Hals. Plötzlich spürte sie sanfte Lippen, die sich einen Sekundenbruchteil auf ihre Haut legten._

_Schon im nächsten Augenblick entließ Mirajane sie ihrem Griff und ging mit schnellem Schritt Richtung Gilde. Erza blickte ihr die ganze Zeit mit roten Wangen und immer noch auf dem Boden liegend hinterher. Der federnde Schritt der Weißhaarigen faszinierten sie. Nur kurz, als sie fast zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, hielt Mira noch einmal an._

„_Du gefällst mir."_

_Die Dämonin zwinkerte ihr noch einmal lächelnd zu, ehe sie im Wald verschwand._

„Erza..."

Sie hatte Angst, es auszusprechen. Aber nach all den Jahren sollte sie es doch irgendwann wagen können.

„... Ich … Ich lieb-"

Ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, hatte sie die samtweichen Lippen von der Rittern auf ihren. Nur einen Moment stutze sie, ehe sie leicht lächelte und sich dem Kuss hingab.


End file.
